


Lose Every Chance

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 17-19岁, M/M, 原著背景, 艾明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 爱尔敏有四次想知道艾伦隐瞒的事，但他失败了。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Lose Every Chance

*

爱尔敏双掌后撑，双腿伸展。不远处是几天前刚刚铺建完毕，延伸至视线尽头的车轨。

“你果然在这。”艾伦总是能轻易找到他。“这么喜欢这条车轨？”

“嗯，它是我们与世界沟通的关键一步。”

耶格尔在他身边躺下。长势不齐的草蹭得脸颊怪痒，耶格尔侧过头，毫不在意地用自己的英俊脸蛋压下几根杂草，以便躺得更加舒服。他的视线正前方只剩了一个爱尔敏，和爱尔敏头顶的云彩。

休息日的爱尔敏身穿宽宽松松一套常服，风一吹，衬衫和裤腿同皮肤撑开空隙，布料皱起波纹，更显得躯体细瘦，身形单薄。

于是耶格尔抬起手，戳了戳对方的腰，“秋末了，”他提醒，“你该穿厚一些。”

爱尔敏并未点头，相反，他的脖颈继续后倾，柔顺的金发向肩膀滑去，湛蓝的眼睛凝望天空，“你比别人清楚，我不会再生病了。”

“话倒是没错，”耶格尔咕哝，“但就因为这个，你套一身夏天的衣服？”

“怪可笑的吧？可我很好奇，”爱尔敏轻声说，他的衬衫衣袖上挽，露出小臂，任夕阳下的晚风不断亲吻，“我从未体会过拥有毫无顾虑的强壮躯体是什么样子，所以要充分享受。”

好极了，耶格尔想，这家伙感受强壮的方法就是穿一身最单薄的衣服坐在深秋的凉爽傍晚，让自己看起来比任何时候都要脆弱，任性又孩子气。

艾伦坐起身，和爱尔敏不到一拳的距离。一阵风过，外套衣袖被风灌得膨胀，擦过爱尔敏裸露的小臂，爱尔敏在这阵风中闭上眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，勾起的嘴角是一抹简单又满足的笑意。

耶格尔不记得巨人之力会屏蔽五感。“你不冷吗？”

“冷。”爱尔敏很快回答他，“但在这种天气里，穿单衣愉快吹风，是我以前不敢办的事。”

可这实在带给旁观者过于奇怪的视觉体验。

身披军服长外套的艾伦无法不去注意爱尔敏鼓动作响的衬衫，和暴露风中细而白净的小臂，这看起来实在太冷了，为了纠正这幅季节错位的画面，他很想把长外套扯下来给对方披上，但那未免太过滑稽。

艾伦不得不承认，爱尔敏适合这身薄衣服，适合穿简简单单的衣裤，赤脚走在夏日的海边与阳光里，金发随脚步晃动，轻松惬意——但这仍不能使得爱尔敏把夏日图景塞进秋末的行为正常化。

为了缓解自己仅仅看到对方便会跟着一起冷的尴尬局面，艾伦将视线抬高，抬高，在爱尔敏的脸颊上定格。这下应该没问题了，那家伙的脸肯定没有四季的影子。

艾伦发现，爱尔敏的面孔非常不赖。

这是从小到大不断有朋友同他强调的事实，艾伦尊重它的客观性，并欣然表示默认，但此刻近距离观察，将光滑柔顺的金发，较一般士兵细腻一点的皮肤，小巧圆钝的鼻头，和格外澄澈的蓝眼睛组合一起，艾伦自己第一次真切感叹，爱尔敏确实足够漂亮。

盯住一张好看的面孔直勾勾地瞧显然不够礼貌，总是差点什么。

好看的面孔又离他足够近。

耶格尔凑近，双唇轻轻相碰，很快拉开距离。

“为什么？”爱尔敏问。

“没什么，”耶格尔移动位置，现在他们的膝盖靠在一起了，“我碰巧想到了，就试了试。”

“这样啊，”爱尔敏说，蓝眼睛静谧温和，仿佛刚刚触碰嘴唇的不过是一阵风，“你想再试试吗？”

耶格尔扬起眉毛，正要开口，一阵鸟鸣声过，他半开的双唇就此停滞，嘴边的答案随风消逝，方才爬上脸颊的那点雀跃也已不见。他闭上口，摇了摇头。

爱尔敏并未就这话题继续，他轻轻眨了一下眼睛，在那对睫毛之间，刚刚所有的事情不曾发生。

“你现在心情好些了吗？” 

艾伦摸不着头脑，“什么？”

“你的头发，”爱尔敏小幅度比划，“你思考事情并且烦躁的时候，会把手指插进右侧头发，你找到我时顶着一头乱毛。”

艾伦的脸上显出恼意，但不怎么认真，很快被窘迫替代。

晚风中，爱尔敏凝视紫红的天空，和艾伦·耶格尔镌刻了夕阳，染成金红色的眼睛。帕拉迪秋末的黄昏很冷，冷意从爱尔敏的手脚腿臂传至躯体，可被黄昏披上朦胧红色的耶格尔是火热的，火热的思绪与碰撞的愤怒沸腾在那双素来摄人心魄的眼睛里。

耶格尔与下落的太阳映在爱尔敏的眼睛里，他盯着这些看了太久，眼前出现黑色的阴影，将红色的耶格尔割裂分离。

爱尔敏轻声问，“你有什么事想告诉我吗？”

翻涌的情绪在耶格尔的双眼里沉寂，夕阳的落脚点离开他，奔向车轨的铺建地。

“时候不早了，”艾伦站起身，“我们回去。”

*

爱尔敏向左逃躲避康尼的灌酒，向右撞上醉醺醺的让狠拍他肩膀的手掌。雷贝利欧小偷孩子的帐篷内，火星噼啪，食物飘香，酒瓶碰撞，大声说笑，乱哄哄中，他瞥到艾伦·耶格尔看向他的一眼。

那是非常快速的一眼，他差一点就错过。

接收到爱尔敏回看的视线时，耶格尔的双唇微不可见地皱了皱，说不清是希望刚刚的那一眼未被捕捉，还是庆幸对方总算看到。他确认喧闹中好友的蓝眼睛还盯着他，便轻轻扭头，向帐篷的出口处转动眼珠。

掀开帐篷的那一刻，清凉的夜风与新鲜的空气撞向胸膛，木柴与食物的暖和香气散去，爱尔敏身前已经冷下来，背后却残存些许暖意，他拿不准自己是否愿意走出来了。

但艾伦没给他思考的时间，他留给他一个快步而沉默的背影，爱尔敏只得追上去，走到帐篷外几步远的地方。

转过身的艾伦·耶格尔有一双他越来越熟悉，却并不喜欢的眼睛。

艾伦的双眼亮起来时，总是充盈浓烈的情绪，尽管很不幸地，那情绪过去常是纯度极高的愤怒，但那愤怒足够纯粹，令人一下看透双眼的想法，并丝毫不削减其力量。

最近，越来越多的，那双眼里的情绪是混沌的一团，它们永远在碰撞，被虹膜死死封住，成了玻璃罩里燃烧的火，爱尔敏再也不能清晰读出哪些材料点燃火焰。那混沌压抑的一团情绪中，只有一种，爱尔敏总能辨别，它向他刺过来，是浓厚的失望，那失望此刻正翻滚在艾伦的瞳孔后。

这不是艾伦第一次用这种眼神看他，他几乎要习惯于在这眼神之下无力烦闷，但耶格尔今晚的眼睛有些不同，盖过失望的，是沸腾到连他也能够触摸的挣扎。

艾伦带着挣扎而痛苦的眼睛走向他，下颌压抑而紧绷，离得那么近，就要撞上他。爱尔敏已很少在艾伦那里读到如此剧烈的波动，那双眼的后方是一片混乱的喊叫，响彻耳畔，盖过这个世界的任何声音。

艾伦有话要对他说，那些话必定复杂沉重，耶格尔的整个面目与躯体全在彰显临界值的来临，像一壶正在沸腾的水，倾斜，倾斜，就要泼过来，爱尔敏几乎要怀疑艾伦是否还会组织语言——

看样子艾伦同他想法一致，仅以行动向他致意。

在这个离开岛，跨过海，并无自由的世界里，从火光边起身，在帐篷外停下的耶格尔，带给他红酒、糕点与烤肉的气息。在这个战火纷飞，连未来也无法把握的世界里，耶格尔的舌与齿夺走他的呼吸。

艾伦带走了爱尔敏压抑许久的不安与苦闷，又卷起爱尔敏一腔喷薄欲出的气愤。口腔，手臂，全部成了战场，骨骼相撞，呼吸相缠的硝烟中，唯一的军鼓是砰砰的心脏。

爱尔敏和艾伦较着劲，他几乎想咬断耶格尔这条拒绝沟通、隐瞒信息的舌头，但耶格尔推远了他，于是战争结束。

艾伦看起来不大妙，褶皱的上衣和蓬乱的头发像是遭遇了劫匪，劫匪还只会点三脚猫的功夫，爱尔敏知道自己一定看起来更糟。

耶格尔的喉咙里传出低低的声音，每一个音节都是向往地面的蝉的幼体，带着深不见底的黑暗，听起来不像是笑，可更不像是哭。不管是什么，耶格尔并没有说出句子。

他想透露的话溜走了，变成了以刚刚粗暴亲吻带来的情绪宣泄，即使他根本不会挑选接吻对象。如果可以，爱尔敏并不怀疑，耶格尔希望以拳头宣泄难以忍受的重压，尽管他拒绝透露压力的根基。

“你有什么话想说吗？”爱尔敏问，有点想笑，他的口腔和舌齿全在疼痛，他几乎分不清刚刚那是接吻还是打架。

艾伦沉默，既不摇头，也不点头。

沉默，这是爱尔敏从他这里碰了一年的壁。

耶格尔的眼睛背叛他顽固的嘴巴，那双眼里的感情吵闹着、碰撞着，仍在爱尔敏的耳边轰隆作响。

“不要去做。”爱尔敏说，“我不知道你想做的事，我他妈无法知晓你的信息，但我大概知道你想问我什么。我的答案是不要做。如果那件事让你痛苦成这样，放弃它。”

爱尔敏永远无法忘记第一次见到海时，艾伦的诘问，唯有那时的痛苦与今晚的眼睛相同。他不知艾伦即将开口又果决咽下的信息是什么，但只要与那一天的眼神有关，他便本能抗拒。艾伦手中力量的终点是永不停歇的地狱号角，是泯灭希望的黄昏减损，他只能相信耶格尔不会实现那些。

艾伦既不点头，也不摇头，却没再沉默，而是笑了一声，那笑声短得像从喉咙里掐出来，随后，暴戾与痛苦远离了他，耶格尔平和，随意，又是一切安好的友人样子。

“回去吧。”他说。

好在美酒佳肴与烤火取暖剥夺同伴的注意力，没人注意到他俩努力抚平仍颇为异样的上衣。

艾伦回到火堆旁属于自己的位置，一块久无人坐再度冰冷的地面，加入让与康尼的哄闹中。火光照亮耶格尔的面容，红彤彤的，满是年轻人的活力与热忱，他的双眼轻松安逸。

似乎正如帐篷中无人注意一样，刚刚的一切也不曾发生。

夜里的爱尔敏猛然惊醒，借着兵士长的手提灯，双眼微微睁开一条缝。

艾伦·耶格尔软乎乎的头发贴着他的，正在他身边安然呼吸。

*

雷贝利欧归来的耶格尔正前往地下禁闭室。

押送士兵中多了一个爱尔敏，抱一杆几乎从未用过的长枪。

艾伦目视昏暗的烛台与老旧的墙砖，通往禁闭室的路似乎比过往长了一些。爱尔敏盯紧他，尽一个押送士兵的完美职责。耶格尔的脊背并未感到目光的聚焦，对方的眼神似乎穿过他了，又或者对方像个全无视线的盲人。

爱尔敏大可不必走在他身后，充足休息之前，他不会在禁闭室轻举妄动，至于爱尔敏本人，艾伦也并不抗拒与那双眼睛对视。

他已经见到过了，在那双眼睛里，这个世界所有的海结冰的样子。

耶格尔走进残留霉味的禁闭室，接着是上锁声，命令声，两对脚步远去的声音。

他却是被三个人押解过来的。

艾伦在霉尘漂浮，铁栏为障的禁闭室里放松落座，他着实疲倦，需要一场充分的休息，地点无所谓，没有人拦得住他，有些守卫正好安静些。

他犹豫片刻，还是给门外站定的人一些面子，没有倒头就睡。

那家伙的腿与背绷得多紧呢，还攥着那把几乎就没打过的备用长枪吗？

他只要撇头就能看到，但那总归太耗神了。

过了多久呢，耶格尔不敢夸口自己估量时间的能力，但他认为，半小时已过去了。

栏杆边的家伙动也不动，他没法躺下，只能继续计算时间。

一小时过去了，那人仍然安静而倔强地站着。

既然那么想把时间耗费在盯紧他上面，一起住禁闭室好了，这里不够宽敞，但那家伙身板也小。

艾伦有点想打哈欠，他不想跟对方耗了，想躺下睡觉，但，他承认，或许并不那么想看到海上冰川。

“你有什么话想说吗？”

原来爱尔敏并没在战场中吃掉舌头？他还以为这家伙丢了它呢。

耶格尔轻嗤一声，是面对坏小子与饭桶的讥笑语调，“我希望你活得久。”他想试探对方反应，又觉得无趣，爱尔敏是一片沉寂的海，你丢再多石头下去，他也不会咆哮。

“我杀了比你更多的人，”门边人说，“这已经没有意义了。”

艾伦愣了一瞬，爱尔敏的语调低沉沙哑，几乎不像他了。

或许生平第一次与耶格尔对峙，败阵败得彻底，被对方逼着去做事，会给他留下这些。

“你恨我吗？”

“是我选择去杀人。”爱尔敏的声音轻轻的，说出口的那一刻，向上飘去，飘得太远，满不在乎，“与你无关。”

耶格尔没有表示，他曾想哼一下鼻子，但不知怎的，错过了一拍。那么就这样结束，和爱尔敏飘远的话一起，让爱尔敏的脚步也走远。

他很少与对方达成一致。

爱尔敏的双脚生了根，人在栏杆外一动不动。

“你有话要说吗？”

他差点忘了爱尔敏有多固执。

“说出你的目的，确认你的立场，你现在的处境很危险。”

这次的提问声柔和很多了，但艾伦仍不愿转头，连余光也限制地死死的……海水何时会结冰？

“发生这些，你还想问吗？”

“在摧毁了收容区和军港，萨沙咽气，世界联军向帕拉迪岛进时吗，是的。”

说实话，被爱尔敏用谈判语气逼问的感觉有点神奇，那是耶格尔这辈子还没经历过的角色。

“如果你有暴行之下的隐藏目的，说出来，我们谈谈。如果你只是想造成毁灭而已……”门边的声音顿住了，半天也没接上来下一句，他大概没认真设想后一种情况的可能性。

艾伦偏了偏头，很小的幅度，但足够看清对方的眼睛。

那是一双不如想象中淡漠的眼睛，至少，在为他居然肯转头惊讶。

那片海水会结冰，可冰面一碰就碎。

“你回去吧。”耶格尔说。

他侧身躺下——已不见了夏日阳光下的海，是否结冰有什么区别呢——闭上眼睛，不知门口的双脚何时远去。

*

爱尔敏的拳头上全是血。

一半是艾伦·耶格尔的，一半是他自己的。

他盯着那些血看了看，才发现拳头竟还松松地握着——

在去往西根希纳的车厢里。

车厢里安安静静，三笠不曾讲话，他自己也……

他发现自己的喉咙在痛。

难道是因为会议桌上的怒喊吗，那本不该疼这么久。

来到西根希纳区时，他的喉咙终于恢复正常。

他们被押下车，在满是平民与无辜者的地方，超大型巨人也不过是一捅就破的纸。

艾伦站在几步远的地方。

这不是个好时机，但很可能再也没有时机了。

如果没有沟通……

艾伦向他瞟了一眼，他的喉咙却突然痒起来，只能发出几声咳嗽。

“把它们带走吧。”耶格尔说。

The End


End file.
